One Love - Part One
by Star-wandering
Summary: This is the story of hufflepuff girl, Arabella, getting the surprise of her life, when Cedric Diggory comes along


_**One Love - Part 1:**_

* * *

_Prologue_

"And your homework is….." Snape's droning voice almost put me asleep. I gently put my head on my cauldron and shut my eyes….

"MARTINEZ!", Professor Snape practically screamed at me. "Wake up! Could you please tell the class what the homework is?".

"Ummm…" I looked at Alicia desperately. She started waving at her cauldron furiously. "Uhhh... Clean your cauldron?..." Snape tutted.

"Wrong! Detention!'' he said, smiling. I sighed. My first detention ever. Just great. "CLASS DISMISSED."

_Chapter 1 - Cedric_

"Professor Snape has it out for me I swear," I complained to Alicia as we walked out of the classroom.

"Don't sweat it. He hates everyone.'' I was too engrossed in our conversation to notice my surroundings. And I ran into someone. Literally.

"Oh, Merlin. I am so, so, so sorry.", I looked up to who I ran into. And blushed. Furiously.

"Sorry. I hope you're okay.", they said helping me up.

"I-Its fine. It was really my fault. I should have looked where I was going." I stammered. He nodded, smiled and went on his way, chatting with his friends. Biting my lip, I gazed dreamily at him.

Alicia had caught up. "Who was that?" she asked. I gasped.

"Only the most handsome, cutest, kindest, bravest guy ever. He's Cedric Diggory. And I have had a crush on him since, like, forever," I replied.

"Dang Arabella, I think you're in love,". Alicia said. I snorted and gently pushed her. We continued down the hallway joking about him.

_Chapter 2 - Detention_

We arrived at the courtyard laughing about something stupid Alicia had said. Our friend Angelina came up running towards us.

"Guess what?" She said.

"The Slytherins resigned from quidditch?", Alicia asked hopefully.

"No silly, we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow!". Angelina replied.

"REALLY!?", I screamed.

"YES REALLY!". We haven't been allowed to go to Hogsmeade for ages since renovations were being done on the Hogwarts Express.

"Anyway… In other news, Arabella got her first detention,'' Alicia said. I hung my head.

"I am so disappointed in myself," I told them.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. All you do is sit there and do nothing." Angelina replied.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Alicia replied. "And in other, other news: Arabella is in love!".

"Really?!" Angelina screamed.

"No I'm not. I just have a major crush on this dude." I told them over their screaming.

"Arabella Diggory. Arabella Diggory." Alicia chanted.

"You like Cedric Diggory? OMG, you'd be, like, the cutest couple ever!", Angelina exclaimed excitedly.

"Look what you've started Alicia", I laughed.

The rest of the day went by in a whir. Angelina and Alicia were practicing quidditch for their team. We said our goodbyes and I headed towards the detention room. I had checked the detention timetable and fortunately for me, I had Professor Sprout as my supervisor. Opening the door, I noticed around ten Slytherins, three Gryffindors and ... a whole team of Hufflepuff quidditch players…. What?

When Sprout was doing the roll call, I immediately noticed one name. Cedric Diggory. I looked around for him and saw that he was right next to me. I blushed. Summoning up every drop of courage I could muster, I decided to talk to him.

"S-so…. What happened to you t-to get detention?" Cedric turned around and smiled at me.

"You're that girl I bumped into, Arabella, right?" I nodded. He knew my name! "Well, this morning I had reserved the pitch for practice, but the Slytherins were there. We explained to them that we reserved it, but they told us to push off and we had the unfortunate luck of Snape coming. And you can guess the rest," He told me."What's your story?,". I laughed.

"Well, I kinda fell asleep in potions….," He laughed.

"I know how you feel," Smiling, I felt so proud of myself. I finally talked to my long-time crush. Prof. Sprout dismissed us and I ran out of the room desperate to fangirl with my best friends. Once again, I bumped into someone. Make that someones. Fred and George seemed to come out of nowhere.

_Chapter 3 - Midnight Feast_

"Wow. That was the second time I bumped into someone today. I could make this an Olympic sport." Fred laughed and George ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I'm not _that _small,"

"Anyway, pipsqueak," George said, "We need your help for a prank we're doing. We need you to use Alohomora on the kitchen door. At midnight. Tonight. Are you game?" I considered this for a moment.

"Sure. But who are you doing it on? Because I don't want to hurt anyone," Fred looked flustered for a second.

"Well, it's less than a prank, more of a midnight feast…," He admitted.

"Sure! But who else is coming? And can I bring Alicia and Angelina?" I asked the duo.

"Umm, sure, you can bring them. And I think it's Fred, me and Rosie-"

"Who?" I interrupted. "You haven't heard of her?" asked Fred. "She's, like, the queen of pranking. You know, the Gryffindor chaser, red hair?", finished George. "Ohhhh! Yeah I think Alicia and Angelina has introduced us once. Anyway, I'm in, but I gotta go. Byeee!" The twins looked at each other before comically waving goodbye.

"Soooo… How was detention?" Alicia, Angelina and I were sitting in front of the black lake after dinner, just chatting like we always do. "Well.. You will never guess what happened!" I said. "Sooo - I was just sitting there and Cedric Diggory came and sat next to me! We had a whole conversation and he even knew my name!" "WHAT?!" Cried Angelina and Alicia simultaneously. "I know right? Also, I have agreed with Fred and George that me, them, you guys and some other people are going to be there, are going to have a midnight feast tonight. Is that ok? I'm sorry, I know that I didn't ask you guys first -" Angelina interrupted me, "Wait - George will be there?" She asked. "Yes, but why - oh! I forgot. You like him….. Right?" I asked. "Yes, of course she does Arrie! Oh - and we'll be there."

Later I was sneaking down the stairs from my dorm room toward the kitchen. And someone bumped into me in the dark. "Wh-who is that?" A voice came out of the dark. "Arabella. You?" I answered. "Cedric. Diggory" As soon as he said that last word, my heart started beating a million times faster. "O-Oh. Just you. Where are you going?" I could hear his head moving, checking for other people. "Can you keep a secret? Well… I'm going to a midnight feast"He told me. "Same! We better get going before it's too late….."

We walked to the kitchens where a group of people were waiting for us. "Blimey! Took ya long enough!" Fred told me. "Just wait a sec… Alohomora!" A clicking noise startled us all and the door swung open. We snuck into the kitchen, tiptoeing quietly and stood in awe of what was in front of us. Rows and rows of food as far as the eye could see. Boxes of pumpkin pasties and bottles of pumpkin juice stretched out on the shelves, inviting us to just take them. George ripped open a box and looked inside. I eagerly edged closer to take a look and accidentally tripped over the foot of a slytherin girl I had never met before, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Everyone turned to look at me. "Watch where you're going, loser." She said. "Hey, Dominique!" A girl shouted at her. "Next time, try picking on someone your own size!" She turned to look at me and smiled. "Rosie, by the way" She glared at Dominique and walked back to Fred and George whispering furiously to them. Another girl walked towards me. She helped me up and said: "Don't worry about Dominique, she's always like that, to everyone. I'm Hayley, just so you know." "Thanks! I'm Arabella." She smiled and left. Angelina and Alicia came up to me. "Wow, what was that all about? And did you come with Cedric Diggory?!" I answered all their questions and asked about some of the other girls that I had met.

Everyone was chattering in the dark as Rosie clapped her hands. "Hey everyone, just before we dig in, I just want to introduce everyone to everyone. So I'm Rosie, this is Fred and George," Pointing towards the twins, "That's Oliver Wood" She said pointing to the gryffindor quidditch captain, "That's Dominique and Blaise," Pointing towards two slytherins, "That is Hayley, Cho and Roger," Pointing at three ravenclaws. "That's Angelina and Alicia, and finally Arabella and Cedric. Okay everybody, dig in!" There was a chorus of cheers before we were promptly shushed by Roger.

"I can not eat another bite." Groaned Alicia. "I am sooooooo full." I looked back on this evening. We stuffed our faces full of all kinds of candy and chocolate. I got to know Dominique, Hayley, Rosie better and most importantly, Cedric. Ahhhh, Cedric. But suddenly a series of sharp footsteps from outside the door interrupted my daydream. "Everybody hide!" Cedric whisper-shouted. Everybody got jostled around and I somehow got stuck behind a barrel of stinky meat with Oliver. The door handle turned and the door itself opened with a squeak. I gasped. Oliver shushed me. A beady eyed cat walked in with a beady-eyed man. Mrs Norris and Filch. Honestly, the cat is scarier than Filch. He wandered in with a candle, muttering to himself. He checked around the whole kitchen, behind every barrel, on every shelf. And he was coming this way. Oliver and I stayed deathly still, clutching each other. He looked straight at us for about ten seconds, and then walked away. "Nobody here, Mrs Norris. Next room! I can't wait until I catch someone!" He said. Walking out the door, he had a spring in his step. We all climbed out of our hiding places and breathed a sigh of relief. I hoped that he was just looking to see that everything was in order and that he didn't know about our feast. I don't want my new friends to get in trouble. After helping clean up, we were all very tired. After saying our goodbyes, Cedric kindly offered to escort me back to the common room. Well to sum it up, this night was very…. Eventful….

_Chapter 4 - Hogsmeade_

I sat up blinking in the daylight. "Wake up sleepyhead!," Hannah Abbott opened the curtains in the window. "Just five more minutes…." I replied sleepily. "That's what you said five minutes ago!" She said right in my ear.

"Okay, okay!" I hopped out of bed and opened my trunk. I pulled on a yellow shirt and tucked it into some denim shorts. I put on some brown leather boots and a badger necklace. To complement the look, I tied my hair into two braids and tied up the ends with yellow ribbons. What can I say? I love to be unique. House Pride!

I arrived at the Great Hall with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott chattering about what we are going to do on valentines day which was coming up very soon, in fact, it was tomorrow! We planned to write positive letters and try and slip them into people's pockets. I sat down at the table still talking until Susan brought up the topic of who we were going to go to this dance with. There was a Valentines dance going on tomorrow for the 2nd years and up. "I asked Neville to come to the dance with me tomorrow," Hannah said. I contemplated this for a second. I really hoped I wouldn't be the only one without a date this year. I thought about asking Cedric, but immediately decided not to. That would be a disaster. I decided to wait for someone to ask me first.

After a small breakfast, I started towards the gryffindor table, looking for Angelina and Alicia. They were talking to Fred and George. "Hey Arabella, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Angelina asked. "Totally! I can't wait!" I replied. "Anyway, we better get going before we miss it!"

Walking along the streets of Hogsmeade was way more fun than sitting in potions class. The fresh air, the chattering birds and all of the chances to stare at Cedric. Hannah, Susan, Angelina, Alicia and I were skipping along the pavement singing. Well, I was singing. We turned a corner and walked into Honeydukes. I almost didn't want to eat anything after last night's expedition. _Almost_. My friends and I often had playful arguments about what product is the best. I say chocolate frogs, but Angelina and Alicia say cauldron cakes. I checked my pocket for spare change and I could only find a couple of Sickles. Picking out a liquorice wand, a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and a chocolate frog, I headed to the counter and paid for my candy. Strangely, a group of gryffindor girls had gathered around a couple. It was Rosie and Oliver. Oliver was on his knee and Rosie was laughing at him. I wonder what that was all about?

Once my friends had _finished_ paying, we walked out into the sunshine. The warmth felt nice on my skin. I was chattering to Angelina about how George asked her to be his date. Honestly I think they are so cute together. Susan, Hannah, Angelina and Alicia had stopped to talk to Professor McGonagall about the Valentine's day ball. I was about to join them when someone jumped down from the tree. I stopped to stare at them, only to realise that it was actually Cedric.

"Ummmm.. Hey… Whatcha doing up in that ... tree?" I awkwardly asked.

"Waiting for you." Wow. Because that's not totally creepy. But I digress. "Ummm.. I know we don't know each other that well, but do you want to go with me to dance tomorrow? I mean, I totally get it if you can't.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd love to. Thanks so much for inviting me. Uhhh.. So I'll see you then. Bye" I replied, fiddling with my shirt awkwardly. "You're welcome. And uh, see ya" Cedric smiled and gazed at me. Waving, I walked back to my friends.

"So Miss Martinez, do you have a date for the ball yet?" Prof. McGonagall asked. "Well, now I do..." I smiled.

_Chapter 5 - Valentines Day_

"So, you got asked out by _Cedric Diggory_, the most popular kid in all of Hufflepuff, probably the most popular kid in all of the school? Wow Arabella…" Hannah and Susan were talking about the dance again. It's all anybody could ever talk about now. "Yes, I did. Please get over it. Anyway, have you guys finished writing your notes for tomorrow?" I asked. We were still doing our positive letter 'prank'. They both nodded. As soon as possible we were going to start decorating them. We thought doing it in the common room was a good idea, so others can join in. It's going to be a party!

So we turned up at the common room with our glitter glues and paints - and we were surprised about how many hufflepuffs joined in to help. We all split the messages up to give to different people in other houses. We also shared a bottle of butterbeer between ourselves. Cedric was there too, and helped with a couple of letters. He used a lot of glitter glue.

And I mean _a lot_. Even his friends joined in. I just love the shared spirit of us Hufflepuffs. It feels like we are all part of one community. Once the buzz had died down, we headed back to our dorms to get ready for bed. Susan, Hannah, another girl we shared our dorm with, Willow and I spent the evening talking about the Valentine Ball. As I slipped into sleep, I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

The next morning I jumped out of bed, ready to start Valentines day. Even though it was winter, it was one of those sunny days that no one expects. I pulled on a yellow shirt with a black heart on it and a pair of black denim shorts. All of my roommates had similar outfits on. We all exchanged our valentines for each other and walked out to the common room, to find most of the hufflepuffs exchanging valentines. I got a couple from some people and gave them all hugs. I just love holidays!

At breakfast Cedric sat in front of me and was smiling like someone who had just received the best birthday present ever. My cheeks were burning like crazy. Ahhh, how much I love blushing in front of the hottest guy in school. Not. Just kidding!

"Are you alright Arrie? Your face looks like a chili pepper." Hannah told me. "Thanks. Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" I asked. "Just you." Susan and Hannah laughed. I smiled at them and walked over to the gryffindor table to talk to Angelina and Alicia.

"Hey Arrie" They said.

"Hey pipsqueak. Happy valentines day."

"Thanks George. Happy valentines day to you too!" I replied. I gave them some valentines cards and hugged them. Well, I hugged Alicia and Angelina. Suddenly, I rushed back to the hufflepuff table. It was time. We had to somehow sneak the letters into people's pockets without them knowing.

We split off into groups. My group was doing the Ravenclaws. Willow was with me. We immediately went off into the library. A large study group was there. Willow and I casually walked up to them. Saying "happy valentines day" to them and giving each of them a hug, we secretly slipped notes in their pockets. I think only a couple noticed. We then snuck into the bathrooms going unnoticed and stuck notes on the bathroom mirror and behind the toilet doors. High-fiving each other, we walked out, leaving a very confused slytherin behind.

At lunch, all people could talk about was the strange, but heartwarming notes they found in their pockets. Smiling to ourselves, we kept quiet. Prof. McGonagall went up to the head of the table and whispered something to Dumbledore. He got up and said: "Students, today, as many of you know, is the Valentine's Day Ball. The ball is for the second years and up. You will need a partner for dancing. We ask you to not go near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and near the Black Lake until then, as decorations are being set up. Please arrive at six o'clock and leave at nine o'clock students attending. Fancy dress is required. Thank you." We all looked at each other excitedly. I met eyes with Cedric for a second and we smiled at each other happily. I sheepishly looked away and blushed. Susan poked me jokingly and whisper-sung in my ear: "Arrie and Cedric sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G." I rolled my eyes at that comment and gave her a hug. I'm so lucky to have supportive friends like them.

_Chapter 6- Feeling Beautiful_

The rest of the day dragged along. Sighing, I finished my astronomy homework in the library.

"ARRIE! ARRIE!" An urgent voice came into the library. I whipped around, gathered up my books and ran toward the voice. It was Willow.

"We need to get to the dorm NOW! There's only ONE hour left to get dressed, put on makeup and do our hair. Ugh, now it's only fifty-nine minutes! LET'S GO!" Willow dragged me to our dorm hurriedly. We grabbed our makeup bags, our dresses and hair products and rushed to save a bathroom for ourselves.

"Err... I'm not so sure about the dress… What do you guys think?" I looked down at my yellow dress. It was a sleeveless with a heart-shaped top and a yellow bow at the front. It had a glittery top and a tulle skirt. The dress reached just above my knees.

"Are you kidding me Arabella? That's the most beautiful dress ever. And it looks even more beautiful on you!" Hannah said.

"Thanks! You look amazing as well!" I told her. She did. She was wearing a black and yellow dress that flared out at the bottom. Now onto the important part. Accessorising, makeup and hair. Out of my trunk I pulled out a pair of strappy black high heels and black earrings. Susan, Hannah and Willow had already finished their makeup, so they helped me. "I just want some simple, natural makeup. Nothing too fancy." I told them. Nodding, Willow, Hannah and Susan got to work. After they had finished, they turned me to the mirror. I had some mascara, foundation and pink lipstick. I actually asked them not to give me blush, because I would be doing that a lot already! I did my friends hair in a bunch of different styles, and then did my own hair. I tied a part of my hair into two buns on top of my head and left the rest of my hair down. After all this, my friends and I looked at each other in awe.

"You look beautiful.." Said all my friends at the same time. Laughing with my friends, I felt beautiful.

_Chapter 7 - Magic Works_

Angelina and Alicia waited outside for us and we exited the castle towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I stood in awe of the beautiful area that had been set up. Twinkling fairy lights were strung across the trees, illuminating the grand stage. In front of the stage was an area for dancing, and beside that was a bunch of tables and chairs and a snack table. They were all decorated with little hearts and vases of pink and red roses. Immediately sweeping my eyes over the crowd, I could notice three people that stood out. Rosie, Hayley and Dominique. Oh and uh, maybe me. I dunno. It's just that a lot of people were staring at me. I could see different groups dancing. And I saw Cedric. He was busy dancing with his friends. And the music. It was amazing. Somehow, the teachers had got The Weird Sisters! They're my favorite band! I joined the mob of dancers and beckoned for my friends to join me. This was so much fun!

I was taking a break from dancing to grab a snack with Alicia and Angelina. "Oh my gosh, these are the best cauldron cakes I have ever tasted." I said with my mouth full. Alicia laughed at me, while Angelina stared dreamily at George. She had told us about how he had danced with her and it was 'the most romantic thing that has ever happened to her'. Alicia had danced with Cormac McLaggen. Unfortunately, I hadn't danced with Cedric yet. "Arabella... Look who's coming your way.." Angelina said, pushing me towards someone. Cedric. "Ummm.. Hey Arabella. We haven't danced yet, and I was wondering if you wanted to you know. Dance. With me? 'Cause you know, it's a dance?" He stuttered. Blushing, I shyly nodded and waved to Alicia and Angelina. They made kissing noises behind us. He took my arm and looked at me. "You look stunning Arabella" He told me. I looked up to him. "You too Cedric. I mean you look handsome. And thanks." Why was this so awkward?! He led me to the middle of the dance floor.

"This song is for all you lovers out there" The Weird Sisters started playing a slow song. Okay, keep calm Arabella. Deep breaths. "Umm… What do I do Cedric?" I asked, uncertain of myself. "Just put your hands around my neck and sway to the music." He smiled and put his strong hands around my waist.

_This is your final chance_

_To hold onto the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

_So, believe _

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

By this point I had gotten used to the dancing. Also by this point, most couples were snogging. Honestly, even _I_ was a bit grossed out. I stared up into Cedric's eyes and he looked down in mine. "I never realised just how much I liked you." He said. "I always knew I liked you" I replied, blushing. It felt like it was just me and him dancing. I wish this moment could last longer. I stared into his grey eyes and he stares into my blue ones. This was perfect. Unfortunately, the final notes of the song faded away:

_And don't believe that magic die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance your final dance_

'_Cause this is your final chance_

After the song had finished, Cedric asked me to follow him. As we were walking, our hands brushed against each other. Shyly, he took my hand in his. I entwined my fingers with his. He led me to the other side of the Black Lake, and sat down with me.

"This is what I wanted to show you," He said pulling out a heart-shaped card from his pocket.

"I have something to give to you too," I replied, handing him a valentine that I made. The card read:

Dear Arabella,

Happy Valentines Day! I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. It's okay if you can't, but I'd love to get to know you better. I think you are amazing.

Love,

Cedric

I read it over for a while.

"Thank you so much for this card. It's beautiful. I'd love to get to know you better and go out with you." He smiled happily.

"I love your card too, you put so much thought into it." He said. I'm so glad he liked my card.

"Arabella." He said. "Yes?" He took a deep breath. "I couldn't have asked for a better night," Cedric muttered softly.

"Me too" I looked at him and gently placed my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine. Across on the other side of the lake in the distance, I could see other couples sitting/snogging. Giddy excitement through my veins.

"Wait. Does this mean we're are going out now?" I asked.

"I guess it does." He replied happily. I plucked long blades of grass and braided them into a pair of bracelets. Pulling it over his wrist, I said,

"This will be a representation of how be both realised how much we liked each other." He grinned.

"I will treasure this forever." He stood and helped me up.

"I don't know about you, but I am so tired." He said.

"Me too." I answered. Halfway into the castle, I almost fell asleep walking, so Cedric picked me up. I'm surprised about how easily he could pick me up.

"You're so strong…" I muttered sleepily. I don't remember anything after that, except strong hands placing me onto a couch in the common room.

_Chapter 8 - "Dreams"_

I woke up in the middle of the night on the couch in the common room to the sound of a bizarre noise coming outside the entrance to the room. I got up warily and opened the hatch a crack. Outside the room was a scaly figure. It was too dark to see, but I think it was a giant reptile. Shocked, I closed the hatch. Shaking, I opened the hatch once again, to see…. Nothing. I looked up and down the hall once again. Hmm. And then I heard footsteps from outside the door. I was so paranoid that I actually picked up a teddy bear and started threatening the person with it.

"Woah.. Arabella… It's just me. Cedric?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just coming down to check up on you. I was really worried." He added, while lighting the fireplace.

"Thanks. I just had the weirdest dream. There was a strange snake thing outside the hatch and once I looked again it was gone." His forehead creased slightly when I said that.

"Anyway, I brought us cups of tea. I thought you might be having a rough night…" I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Ced. Wait, how do you know exactly what I need right now?" He shrugged his shoulders and grinned mischievously. He handed me the cup and beckoned to sit with him on the couch. Sipping, I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. We didn't need to talk, we just _knew_ what each other was thinking. After we finished our tea, Cedric found us a thick blanket and we fell asleep holding hands, heads together.

_Chapter 9 - Darkness_

"Arabella. Arbella…." Cedric's soft voice woke me up from my deep sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily.

"7:30, I think…" He replied. "What?! Oh Merlin, I gotta go!"

Around half an hour later, I was in the dining hall talking with Susan and Hannah.

"Where were you last night? You weren't in the dorm." Hannah asked.

"Oh, yeah. I fell asleep in the common room on the couch with Cedric." I answered. They both stared blankly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow. Cedric must really be in love or something…" I laughed.

"It's just that we both realised how much we liked each other, and started to date? Maybe.. I'm not sure-" I was cut off by Cedric walking by and taking a seat next to me.

"Hey Arabella. I was wondering if my friends and I could sit with you and your friends at lunch? I mean only if they want to.." I turned to my friends. Nodding, they said "We'd love to" Cedric smiled and took my hand. "We'll be there. Don't worry."

I had finished my breakfast and was heading to my next class with Willow, when we saw a commotion in the hallway. Curiously, we headed towards the group. I pushed to the front, peering over people's shoulders. In front of my eyes was a cat on the floor and a message written in blood on the wall. The message read:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.._

Taking deep breaths, I slowly backed away, my head spinning. The snake. The snake from my 'dream'. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I-I-I.. My last memory was darkness. Darkness encasing me, swallowing my vision. The snake….

_**The End…..**_

(By the way, I know the Valentine ball never actually happened in the books, I just had to make it up, and I also changed the ages of some people to make the story work. Also it turns out to get into the kitchen you have to tickle a pear? So I didn't know that when I was writing this so sorry.)


End file.
